An Intergalactic Adventure
by CurlyGleek
Summary: Commander Blaine Anderson is piloting a test flight of his own designed spacecraft. A wormhole hurtles him across space. Farscape Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Klaine feels and starting a rewatch of one of my favourite series, Farscape prompted this...my first Klaine drabble :) Most of you will know me for Niff, my main ship. My favourite straight ship is John Crichton and Aeryn Sun from Farscape, hence the idea for this :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Farscape**

**Warning: Language**

* * *

Commander Anderson reviewed the settings on the control panel in front of him as he readied himself for the beginning of the test.

"Canaveral? Come in Canaveral." He spoke into his headset.

"Reading you loud and clear, Farscape." The voice over the comms was his colleague turned friend, Thad.

Farscape was the name of Commander Anderson's ship for this test mission.

Thad's teasing voice continued. "So, did you have a teary send off from Daddy Dearest?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend's banter. It was a constant source of amusement that Blaine's father was one of the most senior and experienced test pilots known to date, meaning Blaine had huge shoes to fill before any credit would be given for his achievements.

Continual digs about nepotism from his so-called friends came as part of the job.

"No tears, sorry to disappoint you, Thad." He recalled the conversation he had had with his father as they walked side by side to his ship earlier that morning. His father had had the grace to point out that Blaine's mission was something he had never done himself.

Where he had been the celebrated test pilot for many years before his son took over, he had never flown a mission to test the product of his own scientific theory - which was what Blaine was about to do. His prototype spaceship was being heralded as the first step towards inter-stellar travel.

Blaine smiled softly at the memory. Because of his fathers demanding job keeping him away from the family home while he grew up, they were by no means close. Mere acquaintances probably knew more about each other. Hell, he didn't even know Blaine was gay! But, to have respect shown to him by this man meant a lot. More than he thought it would have.

Thad's voice interrupted his reverie. "Okay, let's run through the safety checks..."

Blaine completed all the tests as Thad ran through them with him. The usual drill. Soon it was time to start the test flight. He started his path at the desired speed and kept an eye on all the displays and gauges, whilst listening and responding to Thad when necessary.

Suddenly comms started to become crackly and break up. Blaine was talking to Thad, asking what was going on.

Back in Canaveral, Thad was trying to understand the sudden fluctuations occurring on their sensors. Colleagues around him were frantically looking for answers when Trent came running over, printouts in hand to show him. "He needs to abort! A wormhole has opened up near his intended path and the readings are showing massive energy fluctuations! It's not safe to proceed right now!"

Thad nodded, immediately accepting his experienced colleague's conclusion. "Canaveral to Farscape! Come in please! You need to abort the mission! I repeat, abort the mission! Farscape?!"

But it was too late. Captain Anderson could not hear him, high above Earth in an orbit dangerously close to the unstable wormhole.

He carried on trying to make contact, unknowingly on direct approach to the mouth of the wormhole, before entering it suddenly with a sharp pull. The ship lurched and was sent tumbling through, Blaine made dizzy beyond the effects of any training simulator he had known. As the ship finally stilled he regained his composure before trying to contact Thad again.

"Canaveral?" He paused, looking around. "Canaveral? I'm okay! Do you read me? What the hell was that?!" Silence.

It was then that he noticed huge rock derbis around the ship which had not been present before the ship went out of control. He was just about to call out again to Thad when what looked like two little fighter jets straight out of Star Wars flew through the debris, dodging fire from a third, out of sight ship. One of them looked in bad shape and exploded soon after.

Blaine blinked rapidly, as if to clear the hallucination. He hesitantly croaked, "Canaveral?" More silence.

He tried to maneouvre Farscape to see where the jets he had surely imagined, had gone. Nothing worked. The ship started drifting steadily sideways with a pull at a uniform speed, unresponsive to Blaine's attempts to navigate.

"Holy shit!" He uttered in amazement, as a huge ship finally came into view. It was very smooth, with two long arcs coming off the main round body, like braided hair, narrowing to join at it's pointy tail. He realised he was slowly being dragged on board that ship.

He could simply stare in increasing open-mouthed awe as he got closer and finally entered the ship, pulled along some kind of lit landing fly path to some sort of docking area.

He gulped, wondering what awaited him when it stopped.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The ship, Farscape, came to rest at the end of the landing strip. Blaine hesitated before opening the door hatch and climbing out. He was immediately met by a little robot which seemed like some giant yellow ladybird.

It had black antennae which were moving as if it was thinking about something and watching him. All too late, Blaine realised it was aiming one of these tentacle-like things at him and a cloud of some kind if drug was sprayed into his face.

Everything went black.

* * *

When Blaine came to, he was lying on the floor of what seemed to be the main control room of the ship. He watched as two alien creatures, speaking in languages that sounded just like squeals, grunts and clicks to him, struggled to fight a battle against some enemy which was firing on them.

A giant window in front of them showed the dark sky outside and the flashes of enemy fire, accompanied by the shuddering of the ship.

One of the aliens seemed more feminine than the other. To Blaine, she looked almost human, except she was blue with a bald head and was draped in flowing robes. Blaine thought she was actually quite a beautiful, serene species. She appeared to be trying to keep things calm, even during this attack. Blaine thought she may actually be praying at one point.

The other alien was decidedly more masculine and warrior-like. He was very tall and muscular, his thick dreads-style hair (or was that even hair on his head) cascaded down his back and he seemed to be wearing some kind of maroon-coloured uniform. He seemed frustrated with the controls, making Blaine think it might not be his ship, and he eventually ripped out some cables in anger.

Blaine staggered to his feet and the ladybird-like robot prodded him, urging him to approach the other two. As he did so, the blue alien noticed him. She alerted the other one, who swung around and strode straight over to Blaine and grabbed him round the throat, lifting his feet off the floor and choking the breath out of him as he yelled something completely unintelligible.

Blaine desperately struggled to breathe, darting his eyes pleadingly at the blue alien for help.

"Don't ... understand!" He managed to choke out, face red and about to pass out. The blue alien seemed to realise something and motioned to the little robot who scuttled over and injected something into blaine's foot. Alarmed, he panicked, expecting a poison of some sort. He was suddenly aware of the English language being spoken...by the blue alien!

"...will take a few minutes for the translator microbes to colonise at the base of your brain and take effect."

The masculine one slightly released the choke hold so he could answer their questions.

"Is your ship something we can escape on? We only took you aboard because we didn't recognise the technology and thought we could use it to escape."

As Blaine looked baffled and could only keep muttering, "Microbes?! My _brain_?!" The masculine alien dropped him back to the floor unceremoniously with a dissatisfied grunt, returning to the control panel.

Another alien creature appeared on a screen from somewhere else in the ship. As Blaine tried to guess what was going on, yet another alien appeared near him. After boasting that he was a member of Hynerian royalty until overthrown by his treacherous cousin, he promised to look after Blaine.

A few more minutes of listening to their conversation and Blaine had worked out that he had appeared in the middle of a battle between escaped prisoners on board a transport ship - where he was now - and the miltary presence, known as the "Peacekeepers".

The third alien in the room, an ugly, short, slug-like thing with extremely hairy eyebrows suddenly started making odd noises before he promptly spat some disgusting brown gloop onto Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine's nerves could take no more and he snapped. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you people?!"

This outburst earned him another knockout with the poisonous gas from the little robot.

* * *

The second time he came around, he was in a cell, on a shiny hard floor. And naked. Very, very naked.

He looked around frantically for clothes and hurriedly put on some pants and a t-shirt as someone approached what he now realised was his cell.

The short, ugly alien appeared.

Blaine called out. "Why have you put me in here?"

The alien snorted pompously. "I am Dominar Rygel XVI. Former ruler of Hyneria. I can do whatever I please. Besides, you were no longer any use to us."

Blaine rolled his eyes at this self-important being. "But why am I _naked_? Why did you take off all my clothes?"

"As I said. I am Dominar Rygel XVI, former ruler of the Hynerian empire, until I was overthrown by my cousin. I can do whatever I please. Not that searching you helped anything. You're about as much use to us as..._that_!" He spat the last word like an insult, gesturing to the other side of the cell.

Blaine's gaze followed his, and he realised he was not alone in the barred room. A heavily uniformed human-like being in head-to-toe black space armour sat on a bench. Just as Blaine was wondering whether it was alive, asleep or otherwise, it moved.

The being reached up to take off it's helmet as it stood up. Blaine noticed a slim, tall frame and it flickered across his mind as to whether it was a female to have such an attractive physique. The helmet came off and Blaine gasped.

A very human-like man stood in front of him. He had amazingly piercing blue eyes and fine, chestnut brown hair swept up off of his face. His skin was creamy white and his lips a soft pink.

Blaine gathered his thoughts and moved forward, offering his hand to shake, saying, "Hi! I'm Blaine."

Blinding pain shot through his right cheek as the first of many punches landed home. He swivelled with the force of it and the surprise attack prevented him blocking another which floored him.

He tried to fight back but found himself flat on the floor and the air whooshed from his chest as his assailant stepped over his chest and sat on him, knees either side of his head in a vice-like headlock.

The attractive but vicious man yelled in his face. "Name? Rank? Regiment?" each word was spat angrily and suspiciously at him. "Identify yourself! And explain why you're not in uniform?!"

It was very hard to answer with this gorgeous but distinctly violent man sat on him, crotch inches from his nose. Blaine couldn't speak if he had tried.

He got up off of Blaine to yell at the alien. "Let me out of here you Hynerian slug!"

"Peacekeeper scum!" Rygel shot back.

Blaine interrupted the bickering. "Peacekeeper? You're one of them attacking the ship? You think I'm one of you?!"

The Peacekeeper wheeled around to glare at him again. "Officer Kurt Hummel, Special Peacekeeper Division, Icarian Company. Identify yourself! Why are you not in uniform?!" He repeated.

Blaine managed to stand up, hurting from the beating. "My name is Blaine Anderson, Commander, I'm not a Peacekeeper. I'm from Earth. I'm a human, homosapiens sapiens!" He flung his arms to the side in exasperation.

"You're not Sebatian?" The uniformed man, or whatever he was, asked suspiciously.

"No!" Blaine replied, fed up with the mistrust now.

The Peacekeeper obviously decided Blaine was of no further use and ignored him pointedly, demanding Rygel take him to the control room.

* * *

**So they met! :) Reviews? Liking this? Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
